Waste of a Saturday
by Rey Mysterio's Girl
Summary: Sequel to Detention. Can they get through this one without angering Hunter agian?
1. intro

Waste of a Saturday

Disclaimer: don't own nothing

Sequel to Detention.

Rey Mysterio

Eddie Guerrero

The Undertaker

Kane

The Rock

Stone Cold Steve Austin

Chris Beniot

Hunter Hearst Helmsly

Randy Orton

Dave Batista

John Cena

JBL

Christian- Smart ass, no one likes.

Matt Hardy- Prankster

Jeff Hardy- Prankster

Adam Copeland- Christian's brother and only friend

Carlito- creepy bastard, no one likes

Johnny Nitro- Bastard

Joey Mercury- Bastard

Melina- Nitro and Mercury's slut

HBK- jock

Hardcore Holly- Bully


	2. Rivalries

Waste of a saturday.

Disclaimer: Same as always

As usual Rey and Eddie were the first ones there. Mr. Long looked up from his book and sighed.

"You two agian? Don't you ever learn?" he said

"Nope." Eddie said, he and Rey taking their usual seats near the blackboads.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt and Jeff got out of their car the same time as Taker and Kane. They glared at each other, walked into the school, and took seats on opposite sides of the detention room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter and his girlfriend Steph got out of the car. Hunter went to detention and Steph went to basketball.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam and Jay got out of their car, giggling as their mom lectured them. As she left Jay flicked her off. Adam grabbed his hand, giggling harder and they raced into the school. They stayed as far away as possible from the Hardys.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy and Dave slammed the car doors as quiet as possible, snuck up on JBL and Kurt Angle, grabbed them, and took them to the boys bathroom for swirlies. When JBL and Kurt got into the classroom they were wet and muttering some thing about how Randy and Dave were inmature. Randy and Dave whispered something to Hunter and he laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John walked into the room and sat down near Rey and Eddie. Chris Beniot followed. Eddie raised his eyebrow, Rock style, and John shrugged.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mercury, Nitro, and Melina walked in followed by cameras and everyone flicked them off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlito got out of the car, slammed the door, cutting off his rambling mother, and stomped angerly into the school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Rock and Hardcore Holly got out of the pick up, arguing. When they walked into the room and saw both JBL and Kurt Angle they smirked and sat down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HBK walked in and Randy looked livid. Dave put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from hitting him. With all of these rivalries it was going to be an interesting detention.


	3. American Idol?

Waste of a Saturday

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

Hunter looked over at Rey and Eddie who were watching Blue Collar TV on their portable DVD player. Mr. Long got up.

"I have one rule," He said "Rey, Eddie no reading Redneck jokes out loud for your own saftey." They smiled and nodded. As soon as his back was turned, they lapsed into quiet giggles.

Suddenly the Hardy Boyz burst out singing.

_WELL WE'RE COMIN' TO YOUR CITY  
_

_GONNA PLAY OUR GUITARS AND SING YOU A COUNTRY SONG  
_

_WE'LL ALL BE FLYIN' HIGHER THAN A JET AIRLINER  
_

_AND IF YA WANNA LITTLE BANG IN YOUR YING YANG  
_

_COME ALONG  
_

_WELL WE FLEW THRU CINCINNATI  
_

_AND WE ALL GOT REALLY HAPPY  
_

_GRABBED A BOWL OF THAT SKYLINE CHILI  
_

_ALONG THE WAY  
_

_THEN WE ROLLED ON INTO CANTON  
_

_SCARED THE HELL OUT OF MARILYN MANSON  
_

_AND THE PARTY STARTED HAPPENIN' … HEY HEY  
_

_AND IN THE MIDDLE OF A CHARLESTON NITE  
_

_WE RAN INTO JESSCO WHITE  
_

_AND A LITTLE MOONSHINE GOT US RIGHT  
_

_PLUMB SMACK INSANE  
_

_WELL WE'RE COMIN' TO YOUR CITY  
_

_GONNA PLAY OUR GUITARS AND SING YOU A COUNTRY SONG  
_

_WE'LL ALL BE FLYIN' HIGHER THAN A JET AIRLINER  
_

_AND IF YA WANNA LITTLE BANG IN YOUR YING YANG  
_

_COME ALONG  
_

_WELL WE BROKE DOWN IN GREENVILLE  
_

_IN THE MIDDLE OF A HAYFIELD  
_

_BUT A BUD LITE TRUCK PULLED UP  
_

_AND HELPED US OUT  
_

_SO WE DEAD HEADED UP TO PHILLY  
_

_PARTIED DOWN LIKE REAL HILLBILLIES  
_

_BROUGHT THE MUSIC MAFIA AND ROCKED IT OUT  
_

_OH CHIPPEWA IS WHERE WE GO  
_

_WHEN WE'RE UP IN BUFFALO  
_

_DON'T YA KNOW THOSE YANKEES  
_

_DRINK ENOUGH TO DROWN  
_

_WELL WE'RE COMIN' TO YOUR CITY  
_

_GONNA PLAY OUR GUITARS AND SING YOU A COUNTRY SONG  
_

_WE'LL ALL BE FLYIN' HIGHER THAN A JET AIRLINER  
_

_AND IF YA WANNA LITTLE BANG IN YOUR YING YANG  
_

_COME ALONG  
_

_COME ALONG  
_

_(MATT)  
_

_LISTEN UP  
_

_NOW LA'S GOT THE FREAKS AT PINKS  
_

_AND THE FIFTEEN DOLLAR DRINKS  
_

_AND SAN ANTONIO IS A WILD WILD RODEO  
_

_AND IN PHOENIX ARIZONA  
_

_WE DRANK WAY TOO MUCH CORONA  
_

_AND WE WOKE UP BY THE RIVER IN JEFF CITY MO  
_

_WELL WE'RE COMIN' TO YOUR CITY  
_

_GONNA PLAY OUR GUITARS AND SING YOU A COUNTRY SONG  
_

_WE'LL ALL BE FLYIN' HIGHER THAN A JET AIRLINER  
_

_AND IF YA WANNA LITTLE BANG IN YOUR YING YANG  
_

_WELL WE'RE COMIN' TO YOUR CITY  
_

_GONNA PLAY OUR GUITARS AND SING YOU A COUNTRY SONG  
_

_WE'LL ALL BE FLYIN' HIGHER THAN A JET AIRLINER  
_

_AND IF YA WANNA LITTLE BANG IN YOUR YING YANG  
_

_IF YA WANNA LITTLE ZING IN YOUR ZANG ZANG  
_

_IF YA WANNA LITTLE CHING IN YOUR CHANG CHANG  
_

_COME ALONG  
_

_COME ALONG  
_

_COME ALONG  
_

_YEAH WE'RE COMIN' TO YOUR CITY!_

They finished and everyone edged carefully away.

"Those two are plumb loco, ese." Eddie said, laughing.

"You said it." Rey said.

The John burst out singing or rapping. And somehow Tha Trademarc appeared

_(John)_

_Your time is up, my time is now  
_

_You can't see me, my time is now  
_

_It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin now  
_

_You can't see me, my time is now!  
_

_In case you forgot or fell off I'm still hot - knock your shell off  
_

_My money stack fat plus I can't turn the swell off  
_

_The franchise, doin big bid'ness, I live this  
_

_It's automatic I win this - oh you hear those horns, you finished  
_

_A soldier, and I stay under you fightin  
_

_Plus I'm stormin on you chumps like I'm thunder and lightning  
_

_Ain't no way you breakin me kid, I'm harder than nails  
_

_Plus I keep it on lock, like I'm part of the jail  
_

_I'm slaughterin stale, competition, I got the whole block wishin  
_

_they could run with my division but they gone fishin -  
_

_- with no bait, kid your boy hold weight  
_

_I got my soul straight, I brush your mouth like Colgate  
_

_In any weather I'm never better your boy's so hot  
_

_you'll never catch me in the next man's sweater  
_

_If they hate, let 'em hate, I drop ya whole clan  
_

_Lay yo' ass DOWN for the three second TAN  
_

_Chorus  
_

_(Tha Trademarc)  
_

_Yeah, uhh  
_

_It's gon' be what it's gon' be  
_

_Five pounds of courage buddy, bass tint pants with a gold T  
_

_Uhh - it's a war dance and victory step  
_

_A raw stance is a gift, when you insist it's my rep  
_

_John Cena, Trademarc, y'all are so-so  
_

_And talk about the bread you make but don't know the recipe for dough though  
_

_Aimin guns in all your photos, that's a no-no  
_

_When this pop, you'll liplock, your big talk's a blatant no-show  
_

_See what happens when the ice age melt  
_

_You see monetary status is not what matters, but it helps  
_

_I rock a timepiece by Benny if any  
_

_The same reason y'all could love me is the same reason y'all condemn me  
_

_A man's measured by the way that he thinks  
_

_Not clothing lines, ice links, leather and minks  
_

_I spent 20 plus years seekin knowledge of self  
_

_So for now Marc Predka's livin live for wealth  
_

Tha Trademarc diappeared.

"That was even weirder," Hunter said "where did Tha Trademarc come from?"

"WHAT THE HECK," Kurt Angle yelled "THIS IS DETENTION, NOT AMERICAN IDOL!"

"Thank you for clearifying that." The Rock said, punching him.

"Get to work Angle." JBL said quietly. He and Kurt returned to their work.


	4. redneck jokes

Waste of a Saturday

Disclaimer:NO OWN

A/N: the long awaited updates are Here. Sorry 'bout the wait. I had this writen down in a notebook and couldn't find the right one. (I have so many notebooks full of all sorts of crap.)

**REDNECK JOKES**

Things started to calm down a bit as Rey and Eddie had been given essays to copy word for word. Eddie's was on respect and Rey's was on appropriate language. Adam and Jay had been given three full pages of definitions to copy out of the dictionary and the Hardyz were given essays on the importance of being quiet in class.

After Rey and Eddie were finished with their essays, they wrote redneck jokes. Teddy had only told them not to read them out loud, he had said nothing about writing them.

_**Redneck Jokes:**_

_**1. You might be a redneck if you always refer to youself in the third person.**_

_**2. You might be a redneck if you call everyone your peeps but your white.**_

_**3. You might be a redneck if everyone chants "YOU SUCK." everytime they see you.**_

_**4. You might be a redneck if you die your hair unnatural colors.**_

_**5. You might be a redneck if you lose your girl to a guy with long blonde hair and who calls himself "Mr. money-in-the-bank"**_

_**6. You might be a redneck if you're so bulked up, you can't see your toes.**_

_**7. You might be a redneck if you're cocky, arrogant, and keep trying to kill the Undertaker but it never works.**_

_**8. You might be a redneck if you spit an apple in people's faces and call them "not cool"**_

_**9. You might be a redneck if you can't do anything right or achieve even a small goal.**_

They wrote for a hour and a half until break time.

"Break time." Mr. Long said. They got up and went to break.

A/N: I'm not sure about those redneck jokes but we'll see. Coming up:

_(exerpt from disaster break)_

_"What did you do this time?" Rey asked Eddie._

_"Not my fault." Eddie said, blushing. The spinklers came on and rained down on them._


End file.
